The Week After
by Bloodyblade666
Summary: Takeing place after the battle with Saiote, this is how each person deals with the battle and how it ma effect the Kenshingumi.
1. Chapter 1

The Night After

Takes place after the battle with Satio and the news that Lord Okubo let out for Kenshin and the others. The week…that followed…

A young woman tossed and turned in her bed. Her head filled with images of the glint of swords and a pair of flaming yellow eyes locked on to her mind's eye. She sat up, sweat on her forehead and her normally soft breathing labored. Still, it seemed the hellfire eyes watched from some tormenting shadow in the room, when nothing was there to begin with.

Only hours before, her world and her adopted family had gone from days of laughter of fun, to a dreading falling upon the dojo. All brought by one man. Kaoru, as she was called and named stood up, making no sound. Even the night seemed to be still from the earlier scene that had taken place in the walls of the training hall. She could make out the breathing of the others. The young man's snoring and muttering about swords, the lady vixens' soft whisper of parted lips, and the rosters loud and booming snoring the drained most others out. She quilt went to the door, and slid it open, stepping into the low glow of the moon.

Soon, her eyes adjusted to the lunar light. Kaoru took in the fresh air, letting the spring air wake her up. Walking as she did, she checked on each of her friends, covering up Yahiko, closing the door for the vixen so she would not awaken from the moonlight, and checking on Sano, making sure he had not taken to a late night snack. The young woman fell to the last door. She pressed her ears to the door, trying to her his steady breathing as she did night after night, make sure out of her own fear he would not leave her and wonder off like some stray cat. Frowning enclosed her lips slightly, nothing was in the room, no breathing reached her delice ears as it often did by now. Taking the slightest chance, she slid open the door, the man she hoped to see was not there, sitting as he often slept.

Worry and fear took her body. Her hand clenching the door tightly. Had he left? Gone and not telling them, leaving nothing as if had never been home? Kaoru turned on her heel, and stepped onto the sandy earth, she crossed to the front gate, the sleeping robe bellowing behind her in a rush of white. Yet as she came to the training hall, a slight light called her eyes. Cuaisty drove her to sneaking along the wall, peaking in though the doors of the light. There, in the dim light of the single candle, was the man she had feared had gone.

Her breath ought in her throat, not sure if she should turn away. There he was, the man she had feared gone. His red kimono has been slide off his upper body, letting it hang from his pants. Firelight gave his deep red hair a flame like glow, sending out the light tunes of copper red. He was small, as tall as she was. Even his small size relied sinewy like muscles of his arms and torso, showing off years of sword work and fighting. Had left no fat on his body. Yet upon his light skin, the dull white of scars of blades covered him. Revealing some of history to the young woman even more. She let out her captured breath. Eyes moving up to his face. The man had a skin jaw line, letting those who looked know he was male, just the slights line of her jaw. He had an angle to his nose, which might be called cute in some manner. Yet what made him again stand out, save for his crown of red hair, was those eyes. Eyes when at rest, the lightly lilac of spring, yet in the times of battle, a chilled and glowing blue, like that of a new sword. But still deeper, those sword like eyes. Amber glisten from behind. The lightest amber, much like that of a cat she had often seen him as. And more then once this man had lived up to his name ''Heart of Sword'' Kenshin. Going out of his way and travels to help those when no one else could or would.

Kenshin's hand, long of fingers and delicate in all nature, he held his blade, the sakabato. Edge forged the other way. To him, this was a symbol to make up for his crimes in war and death from it seemed a life ago. Up and down went this blade, sweat beading on his chest and body. He was turned, so she could not see his cross like scar, which was his mark to the world. Light played of the blade, shooting out now and then, dancing on the walls. He stopped for a moment, a sharp breath of pain, his left hand touching his bandage side. A wound he had gotten really from this night by an old enemy

Kaoru was in a middle of a battle in her self. To simple leave and let him go, or go in and help him. The help him won in the emotional battle. She opened the door; Kenshin opened his eyes, the deep metal blue look straight into her own eyes. For a moment the candles flame danced from the outside wind, cause both the shadows to dance on walls.

'Miss. Kaoru, what are doing up?'' his low voice asked. Breaking them of this staring contesting and unmoral silence. His right hand holding the blade more relaxed now then before, all tenseness gone from his body.

She looked down to the wooden floor. 'I had gotten up for a drink'' she replied in an almost whispered tone ' I saw the light in the dojo and saw you here Kenshin, and I was also worried about your wound.'' Her eyes scanning to his bandage side he held. Kenshin watched the slight rose pink touch her cheeks. And slight blushes cover his, he thanked the dim light, hoping it covers his.

'You must not worry Kaoru, I will protect you'' his voice holding a warmth and a smile, even his blue eyes glowed at her, with an emotion she could not name yet, but wanted to be real to her, and to him. She nodded, letting a smile bloom on her face again. She turned saying 'Good night Kenshin'', her hair capturing the flame as her did. He did something, neither had guessed to do. Kenshin grabbed her hand, softly taken the soft one into her rough. She looked up, startles almost into this eyes. Then faster then the reaction. His lips meet her cheek, then let go of both of hand and cheek.

Kenshin had not known why he did this, save the secret love in his heart and stepped out. He saw the pink grew grow even more. Taking the chance, he turned his back to her, saying 'You should get some sleep Miss. Kaoru ou should.'' He said calmly.

Confusion broke in her, but seeing how it affect him, thought it better for now to let this kiss go. 'Good night Kenshin,'' she whispered to him, walking back into the moonlight, and to her bed. The troubles no more bothering her again.

Kenshin stood there, in the dieing candlelight. Knowing what he had to do to protect the woman he come to see and love more then his own life…. He had to leave on May 14th, and say good-bye to her and this way of life once again. As he did to the other woman he had loved.

Turning he sheathed the blade, and put back on his kimono, then walked to the dieing light, and blew out the candle, and walked outside. The scent of jasmine hung in the air. He breathed deeply, holding this scent in his heart, more then of white plum. And it was also at this moment; part of his heart had healed, but soon would brake again. He would have to say something he had dreading more then the up coming battles.

Good-by Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

The Week After

Yahiko

The Day after the fight.

Writhing and unwrapping himself from the blankets, the young man slowly got up, using the back of his hand to get any sleep from eyes. He cursed under his breath about the bight day that filtered in to wake up. His hands also tried to push back his untamed hair from his face, muttering about a haircut in some form. The young man, named Yahiko stood up from his warm bed.

Looking around in the mess of a room he claimed in the dojo, he was looking to find and smell somewhat clean cloths. More then once he had been ripped into by his teacher about this mess of the room. As well as a kind, but firm tone of the red haired samurai about his cloths. Yahiko thought back to see the man do laundry with a pastime unlike any he had seen before. All he could do was shake his head as he got dressed in a hurry, knowing if late on his training and chores, the fiery temper of the lady swordswoman might be an end to this young life.

Still, as stepped out, shutting the door, something struck him odd. The stillness of the land and home seem unreal. No cooking was smelled, or the yelling of the router or the raccoon could be heard. Eeriness crept back to the young trainee, then the events of the night before where remembered to the young man. His heart skipped a beat; the worse fears ached into his mind and body. Turning on his heel, he made his way to the others rooms. Sano's snoring came in loud and clear to his ears, a note on the vixens door said she had gone to check on the other doctor. Yet as he made his way to the woman's door, he happened to walk right into the other person he was looking for, the red headed samurai. With the tradition. Of swirling eyes and oro coming from his lips. Yahiko fell down to the ground of the earth. Using a mix of very color lingo was let out by the young man.

'Kenshin, Watch where your going.'' He almost shouted. Then he remembered why he was in a rush and stood up. Kenshin shook his head, clearing away the ruouni look, and smiled at Yahiko. But inside the young man's mind, the images of the battle in the dojo played in his head. How could it be, that the man who sat smiling in the dirt at him, and the cold killer from before be the same.

Yes, Yahiko knew who this man once was, and who he was now. There was not one person in Japan that did not know the name of the patorts living weapon; Battousai. Still, even with these thoughts running in his young mind, Yahiko offered a hand to the red head. Kenshin smiled and took the hand up, feeling the strengthen of the young's one to his own, and more of the promise of what was to come in the coming years of adult hood. Both samurai stood there, waiting to see what the other would do.

'Yahiko, Miss Karuo has gone to market to pick up some food for tonight. She said you had to clean the dojo floor.'' Kenshin said, smiling all the same.

Yahiko would have normally said or did some kind of action to protest this doing. Yet, much to the shock of the older man, he shook his head yes. Turning and heading for the training hall. Kenshins' smile melted into a faint frown. What was wrong with him today?

Yahiko found him self just stopping short of the door way to the hall. He could not go in, the scenes of the battle before played in his mind. Kenshin, the man he looked up as a samurai, who used his sword and skill to protect change into a ruthless killer, even his eyes, the warm color of sping and blue change in a heart beat to the amber of hellfire. He started to shake, an almost animal like unsent to flee and run took his body. Which is what he did, turning on his heel, he fling open the back gate, running into the woods. All being scene by the man he once knew, or thought he did. Running helped to clear his head, his feet hitting the ground give him something to cling into. Yet his chest felt on fire, his mind welting, trying to make sense of all that happened to his world.

Yahiko stopped, his knees hitting the ground, while his body gasped for air. Sweat ran down his forehead and chest. Cooling him to a point. He had no idea how long he had ran or too. All he needed at this time was the peace of the woods. After some time had passed, his body catching up from the long and hard run. Yahiko made his way to a tree and sat under it, the green light fluttering around him in a peaceful motion. He laid his head on the trunk of the tree. Closeing his eyes, trying to shut out the thoughts that tore at his young mind. What he had sceen had been battle, not like the others before all the time. This one before had been about death, not protecting, or letting the other live. Coldness struck his lungs, but most of all, his very morals. Shock let go, letting take on all that had been damped up for the night.

Tears crept into his eyesight, making the world grow blurry around the young man. He was not ready to deal with this. The picture of the red hair man spung forth anger to him. His fist hit the ground, letting the anger find a way out of his young body. Confustion bloomed with the anger, this man was the sourse of it. How could this man, the one who had saved him, tought him, found him a place in life and hope. Turn into a killer, and shatter his own morals just for a fight. And then go back to that image of the man he had come to see as an brother and teacher. Which one was he truly behind that mask?


	3. Chapter 3

The Week After

Yahiko

The night had waned into the day by the time the young man had made his way from the forest. As he made his way to back gate, the sounds of the normal home reached his ears. Sano's loud laughter followed by Kaoru's yelling insults to the rosters, and the lady Vixen's high laughter at something said. A smiled played faintly on the youth's mouth. It would seem the stillness and the dread where gone from the dojo, it had become home again. Traces of cooked rice and fish reached his nose, and from the scent of the meal, Kenshin had cooked.

Yet at this thought of the red haired samurai, the smile went back into a grimace, and those feelings from the day return in full flight to his chest. Yahiko opened up the gate and was about to make a dash for his room. He did not want to fell wrath of the raccoons, or the joking of the Roster. He could go with no food tonight. Often, when was back the Yacuza, a simple rice ball had been a rare pleasure to his body. Thinking back to those days made him feel that old anger to those men.

Yet unknown to him as he made his way to the house, a pair of lilac eyes watched him. He had seen the flight from the earlier that day. Worry for the young man had made Kenshin wait near the back gate. Seeing how tense he was from his movement made him even more worried.

Yahiko, was half way to the house, the sounds of his family reached his ears. Their outline could be seen in the paper doors. He stopped to watch them for a moment, and then turned on his heel, he could not bare to be even in his room. Feeling the guilt from these feelings and an old anger from the past. Yahiko headed to the front gate, yet when he turned to walk in the directions. The man he did not want to see stood there.

'Miss. Kaoru was worried about you Yahiko, that she was.'' Ken shins gentle voice spoke. 'And so was I. We had not known where you had gone.''

Yahiko looked at the man, this same samurai was the sourse of this confusion in his heart and morals today. In an almost vemsonoue tone he answered him.

'Why would you care!' he whispered. Shock and concern played on Kenshins' face, his hair slightly moving from the spring wind. He often did this, being so still and silent. An old habit from his hitokiri days. Often Kenshin did this with out realizing, but Yahiko did, and at first he had found, unnerving. But once he found out who his saver had been from the Yakuza. Everything had made sense to the young man.

'Yahiko, have I done something?'' Kenshins asked, his voice softer then normal, like that of a child.

Yahiko stared sight into the older man's eyes. Which in any part took a strong samurai sprit and will to do. Kenshin stared back into the brown ones. He could see the storm of raw emotion in his eyes.

'Why?' he said, his eyes dropping to the earth. 'Why did you fight to kill? Why did you turn back into Battosai?''

With every word, his voice grew harsher in the whisper. Kenshin was with out an answer to these questions. As Yahiko looked up, the tears he had held back that day crept to the corner of his eyes. Kenshen closed his eyes to the young ones. In him self, he had asked the same things all day. Still never finding his own answer. And in a way was shocked to see his own questions being asked to him by the boy he saw as a brother.

Some time passed between each of the men. Each in their heart trying to find an answer to what has been asked. It was not the question that was hard to answer, but the form of the words, which was needed on both ends. Yet, even the older and younger man could form the sounds or words in their minds.

'Yahiko, I do not know why I did, that I do not. But I would hurt you or the others in any way.'' Kenshins' whispered in a sorrow filled tune, barely being heard to the young man's ears.

Yahoko looked up, and saw the sorrow, real sorrow in his friends' usally bright eyes. All anger he felt was gone. It would seem the older one was punishing him more then the young ones words or anger ever could. And due to this, he too felt sorry.

'I know Kenshin.' He said 'I was scared.'' His voice in a low whisper. Kenshin, in most part was not use to hearing a confection of fear from the younger swordsmen. Then he smiled, and walked over to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder like a brother would. Yahiko looked up, all tears gone from his eyes. Yet it was a look of a child, for fear of loosing his family. This always made Kenshin realize how young Yahiko still was, and yet how strong he was in both mind and body. Their fathers about the world, and how to live in it were normally teaching boys his age. Their mother's smiling and being there when needed. Yet this young man had lost his father and his mother. Had over come the Yazua and kept his pride as a samurai, and now even more, had battled people of great power and dealt with it like a man should. He was no longer a child in his soul, or body. Before Kenshin stood a young man.

All Kenshin could do was smile at Yahiko, and in return got a smile back. ' I saved you some dinner for us, we should eat.'' He said. Yahiko smiled and nodded. Not needing to see anything to him as they both made their way to the outlines of their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Sano

What might be said of the young man with the mark of Evil on his back was often in hushed tones in the back streets of Tokyo. Once his name Zanza was said an inner fear, often giving a grown man nightmares that had been on theat theend of his fist, even the rumors of his power and strength made thegang fighters shiver like newborn pups.

But that man of fear no longer lived in the back streets or alleys ways of Tokyo. The rumors said he join one the most feared men of all Japan, Battosai. And the rumors said this demon of the wars, has made a vow never to kill again! So how did the Zanza and the Manslayer fit? It was said the Zanza was defeated by the Manslayer, and now spend his days helping him out and his new friends? But was it true?

Sano lay in his hut, his left shoulder aching from the wound he has gotten only three piers to all this shit. Images of the Wolf, Saito made him clinch his sharp jaw and grind his teeth in anger. How he had smirked at the younger man. Sano sat up, the twilight just fading from the skies. Still, as much as replayed his memories about the fight, he knew one thing. He had been beat….

But was how? Fustian once again made him curse and stood up. The blanket falling off his young body, making any woman drool. The red band held up his rooster like hair, as he got dressed into his trademark white pants and jacket, the symbol of Aku flashing in the twilight. As he stepped outside, some signs of Tokyo was waking up reached his ears and nose? Which in turn made him stochet growl. So where was the fist fighter to get free food. His home from home, Kamya Dojo! Hopefully Kenshin would be cooking, and not the raccoon. Sano wondered how that woman had learned to cook in such an awful way. Personal he thought the food might be used to terror people.

People hurried to open shops, and shop in turn. Sano liked to watch the people move about in life, with a care. It kinda gave him the feeling that his new path in life was the right one to take now. And he was keeping his promise to his ideal.

In no time, the fighter opened the front gates to the dojo. One of the tenets, a young man by the name of Yahiko was grumbling about washing the floor again. Sano smiled, getting ready for his normal daily thing of 'Teasing the Chan!''.

'Hey Miditch, who's cooking today?'' his trademark smirk and fish bone covering his handsome face. The younger man stopped in his walking, turning his now normal death glare to Sano.

'Who are you calling chan you rooster head asshole?'' Yahiko yelled, stomping to the older man, with every intentions of killing him.

Sano smiled even more, knowing the kid was back to normal. Even he had been worried about the younger man when he disappear the day and half the night. Still, he had a feeling Kenshin would take care of it.

As Sano held back the Tokyo samurai with one hand, his best friend turned about the corner, holding breakfast. Kenshin smiled at the daily scene being played out again. Like it was every day normal life for the dojo.

'Sano, have you come to eat?'' the red head asked. Sano knobbed, stilling laughing at the younger boy, still the fighter noticed something. Sounds of the raccoons yelling were not heard?

'Hey Kenshin, where's the little lady?' the fish bone moving at he spoke ' I don't hear her at all?'' Kenshin blinked saying 'Oro, I don't know?''

Yahiko had stopped the Trying to beat up Sano, answering 'She went to the other dojo, turns out there Master is sick today and asked Kaoru to fill in for today'' then as he turned said ' I'll being go there, we should be back by late afternoon, so have dinner ready Kenshin.'' The young samurai walked out the front gate, muttering about roster heads.

Kenshin blinked, still holding his cooked food. Then he saw the way Sano was drooling at the sight of all that food. Kenshin smiled his trademark one and replied 'You want some Sano?'' which from the pool of drool was an answer yes.

Both men walked to the sitting area and Kenshin poured the rice and mixed vegs into a bowl for his friend. Soon, both where eating, with a loud slurping from the young man. As Sano went to get up, he turned his left arm to fast cause an intake of pain from his mouth to be heard by the samurai. Kenshins' gaze fell to his friend. Eyes filling with a concern. Sano saw this and looked at the man.

' I'm find.'' He said with a undertone of 'Don't even think about it.'' And as usually Kenshin did not take the hint. He got up, going to his room and bring back some new wraps and medics for the fighter. As Sano saw this, he got up. A scowling playing on his lips.

'Kenshin, don't even fucking think about it.'' His tone low, a slight growling to it.

Kenshin's normally smiled faces become one of calm, like used on a child. Which in turn made Sano angrier with this samurai. He took a step back, eyes on his best friend. Kenshin found it odd how his friend did not want to help this time. More then once he had patched up the fist fighter for his fights. Both men stood there, waiting to see what the other might do in turn.

'Sano, your shoulder should be looked at.' The older man said. 'If not, it might get worse. So let this one look at it'' he said stepping with every word.

Sano spit out the fish bone, his eyes in a narrowed glance. So it was back to the stare down, each one's will shifting in turn. Now and then the spring wind would touch them, which seemed to be the only movement of the two men. Finally, Sano signed, and put hash ands in the pockets. A slight crimson spot was on the white cloth, Sano and Kenshin waited to see what the other would do. Still Kenshin came up with an idea to clear this out.

'Lets make a gamble Sano.'' Seeing how the fighters face crossed from a fighters to his grin. taking out a coin. '' If it lands on heads, you get your shoulder taken care of it, if tails…''

'You dress like a woman'' Sano said, a dark laughter spilling out, seeing Kenshin's face turn a bright red.

''Ok, we will get Miss. Megumi to clip the coin.'' Kenshin said, his face still a light crimson.

Sano nodded. As both men walked out the gate to the lady vixens place. And when Megumi saw the two, and heard why they had come. All she could was nod, thinking how men could be so childish.

'Ok, I'll flip the coin.'' Her delicate fingers taking it. Both eyes on the coin as it were thrown into the air. Kenshin in a slight frown, and Sano's still in the evil grin. As it hit the ground. Both eyes opened, for the coin had landed heads. Kenshin's frown turning into a soft smile, and Sano's own frowning.

'All right, you win Kenshin.. Ok Vixen, lets get this over with.'' He said Blakely. Walking to the doctor's place. Megumi turned, seeing Kenshins smile and somehow knowing he had done something to the coin. She smiled in turn, and walked to Sano.

Kenshin walked outside, yes he had cheated. Using his chi to make the coin flip in a certent number. He also reviled by the way Sano had looked at him, the fighter knew, but still went with it. That was often how the two friends spoke. A glance and a smile. The red head samurai made his way back to the dojo, getting the bath's ready for the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenshin

The Week after

The sounds of wooden swords clashing echoed in the training hall once again. The young woman's bluish black hair bounced in the high ponytail as she lunged at the young boy before her, trying to block her sword with his own. Swat poured from both and their heavy breathing filled each ears. Unnamed black hair clung to the young man neck. Kaoru smiled, wiping away the sweat with her sleeve.

'Ok, just cool down with 50 strokes and take the rest of the day off for now. But remember to be at the Beef at 5 for your shift Yahiko'' she said smiling lightly.

The young man nodded and started his strokes as the Master of the Dojo walked into the dazzling spring afternoon. Birds sang to the sun, while the trees grew to reach the golden orb above them. Her smile grew wider in volume at such a sight, making the dread in her heart less. Kaoru walked to the back of the dojo, eyes falling onto Kenshin doing he laundry again. His eyes almost closed in a peace manner. Red hair just catching the lights rays in a rippling escort.

Her breath caught in her throat again. How a man could be breathing taking and handsome in one moment was beyond the young woman. Yet, this man did such a thing without knowing it. Kenshin opened his eyes, seeing Kaoru smiling at him. Her own smile reaching onto his face, the lilac colors of his eyes growing brighter at the young woman. Memories for four nights ago made him put his attention on the clothing again, so she could not see his scarlet blush on the cheeks.

Kaoru was about to something to him, but let it go in a yawn. She was tired out by the swordplay of earlier.

' I got a bath ready for you Kaoru-dono.'' He said, once again the trademark Rurouni smile in place. She knobbed and muttered a thank you though the yawn. Causing a blush to cover her cheeks.

A rich thick laughter made the young woman shiver, the sound coming from the red head, his arms deep in the bubbles of laundry. Kaoru let some mischief fill her eyes as she made her way to the soup and take some in her hands, putting it on top of the wanders head. Kenshin blinked in a very surprise like manner, the wetness sinking into his head. Cause a very girlish rich laughter come from the woman. Kenshin smiled at her, a true smile he only used around her and her alone/

Both soon laughed at this moment, letting the entire world drop for a heart beat. ' I better go bath before I end up sleeping on the ground Kenshin.'' Her eyes filled with a light humor, holding Kenshin's own lilac in hers. She smiled again, heading to the bath. Lilac eyes filled more then with the humor and lightness. A feeling he kept deep in his heart and soul.

Kenshin watched her, every part of her held in check, but still with a flame usually not seen in Japanese woman. This was one of reasons he had come to love her in the moments like this. Still a memory came to him of the battle not so long ago, but felt so.

Kaoru standing in front of him, between the Wolf's blade and his body. Yes she had been shaking in fear, but she stood there, eye to eye with Saito. Not many would have done such a selfish act. Still that was also set her apart from others. Pure courage, a very rare thing in this day and age now of the Meiji.

Her blood held that of a samurai, and the pride of one. Which she used to help others, taking in a wandering samurai, a former street fighter, and a pick poker now changing into a samurai of the new age day by day. His smile held these moments. The laundry under him being cleaned. Then anther thought ruined this warmth of love and peace.

What the Wolf had said, and done. An ambers color pooling into his eyes. His family had seen him as the pure hitokiri that he was deep in his soul and heart. Even now, those shadows of himself linger on the edge of his mind.

Kenshin felt torn for the first time in many a years. To leave his family, to leave Kaoru, and once again set on the path of the hitokiri for the people of Japan. Or stay here knowing that sooner or later the battle would come to his come, his right hand twitching at the thought. An almost feudal like growl coming from his chest. Amber flashing bright to the shadows on his face. Which path should he take?

Such a question built on his mind for the days passed. IN two days, he would have to make such a burden of a choice. It was his and his alone to choose which path he would go. Kenshin let the amber fade back into the lilac, once again letting the Rurouni come into play.

The last piece of clothing was hung to dry in the warmth of the spring. A few cherry blooms would fall and then into his eye sight, making the air a living perfumed. Kenshin stood still, enjoying the scent, yet anther of jasmine filling his nose. He held this scent in his heart. Remembering what he had done in the dojo, the blush once again getting his fine cheeks, like that of boy giving his first kiss to a long time crush.

From around the corner, stood Kaoru, living in the same moment as he did right now. This was enough for her, just to be near him, touch him, let her smell his deep scent of forest anew. No matter what would happen. She would go with him.

Kenshin turned, seeing Kaoru looking him. That one smile on her angelic like face only for him and him alone. Kenshin shared that smile in turn. Both caught in the moment of each her.


	6. Chapter 6

The Week after

24 hours left

Ok it's short filler; I didn't have a lot time ppl! There are two left! This will be nice and long! Bare with me!

It's strange how once it seems you have all the time in the world, in reality you don't. That ran though the red heads mind. Taking in every detail he could. Which path would he choose? This also played on each person's mind that knew the truth of the world.

Yahiko was back from working at the Beef-Pot that day. Kaoru was at a local dojo, training and earning the money to feed her tenets. He signed, feeling a little guilty for making her work so hard. But he decide to take them all out for her birthday this year. Smiling at this thought, he had talked it over with Tea, she liked the idea. Making up ideas on how to plan out the party. The young man walked into his home, taking in the peacefulness as he often did. It was hard to believe 4 mouths ago he had worked for the Yakuza as a pick pocket. Then Kenshin had saved him. Making a way into the boy's heart.

Kenshin looked up from his cleaning to see the young man walk though the gate. A smile playing at the Rurouni's lips. Still one wondered how much he had grown these past days. Seeing a young boy go to a man was a new experience for the man himself. It was in fact a joy to see him grow up so finely.

'Yahiko, I was about to make dinner. Would you like to help?' Kenshin said, drying off his hands.

Yahiko turned, seeing the red head, and wondering how he could enjoy doing so much work, like cleaning and cooking. He signed but knobbed a yes to the man. Anything to keep the raccoon girl from killing the food again. Both the men went to cooking, Yahiko cutting up the vegs, Kenshin cooking the rice. It was then Yahiko noticed something, the Rurouni was humming! Never had he heard Kenshin hum in all his life.

Kenshin saw how the young man was looking at him, a bit of wonder and puzzlement playing on his face. 'Yahiko is something wrong?' a slight eyebrow raised.

' No, its just you were humming Kenshin? He replied, getting back to the chopping of helpless vegs.

Kenshin was at a lost of words. He had no idea he was humming. The action was strange to him in many layers. Why would the wandering samurai hum? Was he happy? Of course he knew the answer to that question. Yes he was happy, the guilt flooding into his soul. How could one that had been a souse for unhappiness and death have a right to happy?

Dinner soon was cooked; Yahiko went to set the table to eat. Sano walked though the gate, ready for his daylily free meal. Smells of food drifted to his nose, making his stomach growl out for food even more, and from the scent, it was Kenshin doing the cooks this time around. The Little Missy had a gift for swords, taking in people, but when it came to the basic need of food. One should run for the high hills out of fear. How could someone burn soup?

Ken shin stayed in the kitchen, adding some spices to the meal. He found pleasure in doing a simple task. Guilt still weighting his mind downs a bit. Pushing it back was getting hard and harder to do, tomorrow was going to be May 14th. How he dreaded this day more then others before. My nature he was not a man of time, but it would seemed this week along, time it seemed was moving by so much faster.

These thoughts played in his mind, Sano peeking around the corner. Seeing how Kenshin took time in the making of the meal. He snuck behind the mind, hoping to grab a bit.

'Sano, get away from the food' a deadly voice spilled from the smaller man. He froze in place, taking a quick glance to see a somewhat annoyed Kenshin holding a spoon. Hitting it into his hand, a slight downcast of eyebrows and a frown one might give a child. Sano smiled flakily, stilling seeing the frown grow deeper.

'I was joking Kenshin! Really!' the fighter said, opening his hands wide in defeat. A silly grin playing on his own face. Then taking his chance, ran out of the kitchen in lighting time

Kenshin smiled, shaking his head, getting back to cooking the meal. Waiting for Kauro to come home, to this mean, maybe his last with them.

p.s Thanks to charmedsword and Hasso for the reviews! And any others!


	7. Chapter 7

Nighttime

Kaoru walked though the front gate as always, her body worn out from the training at the hall. She had really pushed herself this day, letting out some limited up emotions still lingering. Smells of a well-cooked meal made the Master of the Dojo feel right at home. Smiling, the young woman walked to the kitchen, finding her red-hair humming over a bowl of rice.

Never once had she heard Kenshin him, the sound was soothing, a deep one. She smiled, seeing the content on his face. He was at home in this place. Kaoru let her smile grow even more. Taking in the moment of seeing the true man behind the Rurouni mask he put own for the others. Youth was in his face and body. Seeming not to age at all in the past years. Hands that could take down a gang of men, chopped up the vegs in a gentled manner. Which is one of things she loved about him, his hands. Long and nimble, soft to the hardness of the blade. His hands could hold so much power, and then let it go. Light played on his face, the sun setting behind the clouds once again.

Kenshin sensed the presence of someone, seeing out of the corner of his eyes, a wisp of black hair. He smiled, knowing who was watching him.

'Miss. Kaoru, how was the training?'' hearing her jump little at the sound of his\is voice.

She walked into the KITCHEN, letting the blush cover her nose at being found out. The man did not need to turn to picture the young woman in his mind.

'Good, I made some money' her voice answer, sounds the usually happiness. ' So we can go shopping tomrrow but I need to clean up before dinner Kenshin'

The sound of her walking away reached his ears soon after. He let loose a bent in breathe. Tomorrow, part of the Rurouni hated that word more then ever. May 14th was tomorrow, still what would the man do? His own mind was being pulled apart at such a thought, the rice sizzling with the vegs at hand. Kenshin closed his eyes for the moment, the scent of jasmine hanging in the air. How could he leave them? Why should he? Still, what would happen if he did not leave? Would all of Japan have to pay for one man's happiness? Also, sooner or later, the battle would come here. Amber swirled in the young man's eyes. Thoughts of battle coming to this place set his swordsman soul a blaze. His left hand twitch at such a thought, memories of an earlier battle racking his mind, white plum, soulful ebony eyes, a sad smile crossing her creamy skin.

Kenshin shook his head, getting it from the past back to dinner. Still in all places of Japan, why Kyoto! Dinner was soon done, he walked out, and the Rurouni smile placed his youthful face, light lilac eyes falling to his fiends. Sano and Yahiko fighting over whatever, Miss Kaoru trying to pull the men apart, eyes flaming. He let a sweat drop appear on the back of his head. One wonders how so many battles the group was still alive?

Scents of a good meal made the Kenshin-gumi stop the fighting. He smiled, walking in and setting up the mean. The whole time 3 pairs of eyes were forced on the food. Chop sticks ready for the final plow. The roaster licked his lips, one eye on the woman. Glaring for the right to feed on such a meal before them. Yahoko slowly inched his way closer to the food, yet being pulled back by Sano with an animal like growl to the pup of the group. Kenshin sat down, making sure to keep his hands from the food; one might loose them in a feeding frenzy of the pack.

Soon the sounds of food being consumed filled the room. Each one was happy with the meal. Peace once again fell onto the Kenshin-gumi. Kaoru watched how the red headed samurai ate little, he seemed to be watching them, taking in every detail with soulful eyes. Dazed, which was something Kenshin never was. Then Kaoru remembered the date, a dread filling her heart again. The others seem unaware of the time that had passed this week. She herself had let it go for a few days. Kenshin had not, the choice and out come lingering on the mind of the Rurouni. Then the two locked eyes, something more passing between the two people.

'Hey Kenshin, how about we go get some sake for tonight?' Sano asked, crumbs clinging to his cocky smile.

' No thank you Sano. I have much to do tonight, that I do!'' Kenshin said, smiling all the while to his friend.

Yahiko could tell the smile was pushed. Wariness came to the younger man. Looking at the calendar. Tomorrow was the 14th, when Kenshin would make his choice. His food felt almost sick, the pile rising up his throat. Flashes of amber eyes placed them self's in the young man's mind, a pair of lavender ones over laying the amber. Which path would his friend and brother take?

Sano stood up, yawning. 'I'll see you guys tomorrow.'' He walked away, hands in his pockets, his white shirt flapping in the wind.

Kenshin started to get the dishes, Yahiko picking them up with the wonderer. He looked up to the younger man; eyes holding a questioned look to the dishes. 'I'll do them tonight Kenshin.' He said softly, taking the dishes from his ands, walking back to the kitchen. Leavening the Rurouni alone with the Raccoon girl.

Kaoru sat, her back leaning on the wall. Kenshin stood in the doorway. Wondering what would make Yahiko do the dishes for once?

'Kenshin, sit down. Yahiko can do dishes on his own.' The tone holding a laugh. Kaoru ' And its nice for once with some peace and quite here.''

He looked to Kaoru, seeing how the low light played on her face. Taking in every moment he could with the Kendo Queen of Tokyo. She was so unlike other woman he had meet in his years of wondering. Most where quite and soft, delicate to all points, graceful in the step. She could not cook, face a graceful step, or be soft in anyway. Yet her hair was a black shower, reflecting light back. The couge she put out was never ending or the kindess to the others. Such hands had healed a scared heart, re opening back to the world. Kaoru smile could make any man stop and stare. Even now, as she leaned, eyes closed. Kenshin would do anything to protect her, his choice made being in this moment.

A soft breathing filled the room, she had gone to sleep. A few hairs falling on her face. He quietly got up, pushing them ever so gentle, taking in the silken texture of her hair. Jasmine filled his being; this was her scent, and hers alone. Part of the samurai wanted to set a kiss on her tender lips. Other just was content of watching her breath, caught up the in moment of her. Did such a man like him deserve a joyful and wonderment soul such her. Kaoru, even the sound of her name was enough to be said for the former manslayer.

Kenshin touched her hands; she had not the hands of a soft woman. Tough from years of handling the wooden blade. Still the fingers where long and nimble. Her touch the kindness he had known, save for the times she drank too much. Deep thouted laughter escapes the man's lips. Picking her up his arms was nothing. Lightness was of a feather was part Kauro. Walking with an slteath of years in the shadows, he made his way to her bedroom. Placing her on the futon as if she was about to brake.

'Kenshin' softly fell from the woman's lips, chasseing lilac eyes to slightly widen. She was dreaming of him. Her one free hand grasping his. Kenshin let a tear fall from his eyes. Knowing what he had to do to save her and the others. To keep the battle from his home. Tomorrow was to the hardness day for all. Outside, a single firefly light glowed, flaming, and then falling to the earth. Burning one last good-bye to the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Leaving

Kaoru awoke, she yawned and pulled the covers back over her head once again. Sounds of birds and life wakening up kept the woman awake. She blinked, letting bits of light come in. Smells of food being cook reached the raccoon girl. Food! She shot out of bed, changing into her lavender kimono, knowing how seemed to match a certain Rurouni's eyes. She tied her hair up in usually bouncy ponytail with a matching ribbon.

Outside were glories. No clouds lay in the wake of the warm sun; cheery petals covered the ground, leaving behind a sweet aroma for the nose. Greens of every shade bloomed from the leaves of trees. The every air was taste of spring life caught with in a moment. Kaoru smiled blissfully, Kenshin came around the corner, hold the food. His breath caught in his thout. Seeing this once girl a woman before him. There was no words to formed in the man's mind at the image he saw of Kaoru, the cherry blossoms following like a pink snow around her, air gentle playing with her hair, everything about this woman could not be defined to this man.

'Miss. Kaoru, I see you are awake early' his voice gentle and soft, his own hair being pulled by the wind.

Her eyes fell on the red haired man, smiling. ' Good Morning Kenshin, the girls should be coming over later this morning.' She said in turn.

A bright smile lit up the Rurouni's face, thinking of the two bright beams of sunlight of the girls. Kaoru watched him smile, thinking how he would make a great father someday. Such thoughts bring a faint blush to her cheeks. How could she think of such things! Kenshin only saw her a sister, no more then a girl. Yet she wanted him not to see her as a girl, but a young woman. Only once had she seen him look like that, like a man. Not the Rurouni mask. That night, after the fight with Saito. He had given her one kiss, making the faint pink turn deeper. She turned a little, hoping Kenshin could not see her blushing like a child.

Yet nothing was not seen by the samurai's gaze, he loved it when she blushed in such a way. His smile grew more deeper, one moment she was a gentle woman, the next, bounding his poor head with a brokken. He let out a soft laughter; there was not a woman in Japan like his Kaoru. His? When did such thoughts enter his mind? More then the man would let out to himself, or her in turn.

" Well, I better cook start breakfast before Yahiko wakes up. He has been eating like no tomorrow, that he has!' Kenshin said

" Well he is getting older, I can barely make enough to keep up with his endless stomach and body. I think he has grown 5 inches these past weeks. Haven't you Kenshin?' she said, turning back to stare into those lilac eyes.

" Indeed I do Miss. Kaoru! I will also start the laundry, the girls love to help me, that they do!" the young man walked away saying.

She smiled, heading for the seating area, and then Kaoru saw it. The calendar date May 14th. Her heart stopped, every inch of her body froze. Today was the day, the one they had come to dread.

Soon, sounds of two hyper little girls filled the spring air. Yahiko was in the dojo, practiced his swings then left to go see Sano about something with the Vixen. Sano, sleeping. As for the Kenshin, he was doing the laundry with the little ones. Kaoru watch him, eyes falling back to the date.

'Nice and clean!" Kenshin said

' NICE AND CLEAN"" both the girls echoed, their laughter once again filling the spring air. Yet someing about man was being faked to the girls. Kaoru could tell by his laughter and smile. He too knew the date.

Kaoru could barely stand in her skin. Would he leave? Leave her? Leave the dojo and his life? Had Kenshin not done enough in his youth to serve Japan? becoming the Hitokiri Battosai? Killing and almost loosening his soul in blood and battle? Her anger spilled out into her hands, the fist and nails digging into her skin, the pain making her come back from her head. Kenshin had felt the anger bloom in sword woman, this emotions was so new to him in her. Why was she angry? Those normal serenity blue eyes seem ablaze for a moment, then dying back to the blue he had come to love.

Dr. Genzi walked into the dojo, his granddaughter running about, hugging his legs.

'Lets all go to the beef pot!'' his cheerfulness in tone with his grandkids.

Kaoru smiled, flakily. Kenshin could see the smile was forsed. Frowning a little, he worried about Kaoru. Yet it was hard to contact the dots. This was the day to make his choice. He knew why she was angry and worried so much, deep down he too felt guilty for making Kaoru feeling this way.

' Its to believe its been hardly a year sense Kenshin came to live with you?'' Dr. Genzi said.

'' I know, but it feels like he's always been apart of our family.'' She smiled softly walking down the road. Kenshin was a head, the little one on his shoulders, the other holding his hand talking and pointing about simple things that a child can only see in such a bright day, only on such a day was the sky the purest blue to be seen below.

' The first fireflies of spring'' Kenshins' voiced asked

Kaoru could see something in his eye, the little girls talking on. Deep sadness untouched by anyone flashed in those lilac eyes. Kaoru had seen such pain once on Kenshin's face; the first time was after Yahiko had come to them. He had seemed to be dreaming about something. When he awoke, the pain was echoed in his eyes. Such pain, she had wanted to hold him, like now.

' We should all come down tonight and watch the fireflies tonight Kenshin.'' She walked, over, bending down slightly. Her eyes trying to tell him to say yes.

'Watch the fireflies huh?'' Kenshins' voiced softly

Before anymore was said, a large foot hit the poor man on his head. Sano's trademark grin covered his face.

" Your not thinking about do what that guy asked are you?'' Sano's voice angered.

' I worry about you Sir Ken, your so kind.'' Megumi deep voice came to the ears of Kenshin.

' Ya just because he asked ya Kenshin, don't do it!'' Yahiko slammed his fist into his hand, brown eyes lighting up slightly.

Kenshin could hear them, his friends carried about him. Inside, the former manslayer felt warmth for his family. Yet one pair of his found his, blue to lilac. She said nothing to him while the others spoke. Kaoru only smiled, a sad smile just for him and him alone. Kenshin could only knobbed a little.

'Well then I better be going to talk to Lord Okubo'' he said, smiling

" Do you even know where he is?'' Sano asked, the fish bone dangling from his mouth.

" Yes, so I better be going that I should' Kenshin said, walking way. A weight of sapphire eyes trailing behind the man.

Any intention of going to the beef pot was lost to Kaoru at that moment, she made an execute about not feeling well. Walking back to the dojo. Yahiko had offered to walk back, yet she had said no. All of them could sense the young woman needed to be alone for a time.

Her thoughts lingered on the first time she seen Kenshin, think he was the Battosai, yet seeing him, wondering how such a gentle man could even carry a sword. Small, light and the deepest eyes she had ever seen in any person. Kenshin Himura the Rurouni. She laughed at her reaction of finding the truth during the fight with Gohihi. The moment Kenshin had said he would stay, the first smile surfaced. Altering both their paths in life. Life was never dull with that red haired man around. All of her now family was together just by him being here with them.

Cherry petals fell around the warding woman, her own thoughts floating as the petals did. Kauro's smile fell into a calm line. More and more her thoughts drifted to the events of the past mouths. Yet it worth all of it for one man.

" Kenshin." A soft sound escaped her lips, caring on the wind with the scent of Jasmine to one man.

The death of Lord Oboea rocked the nation of Japan, casting out waves still felt to later years. After talking to Saito and learning of what the Wolf of Medua was about to do. The samurai made his way to the bridge. Voices rang out in panic, what was going to happen to the Nation.

'If my freedom is the price for Sir Ken killing, I would weather take the hang's man noose."

" If things had not changed, it would be that guy killing Kenshin, you old guys made the messes, not Kenshin"

" He made the choice not to kill anymore, becoming a Rurouni, and not you want him to kill again!"

' We will never let our Kenshin go to Kyoto, he's out wanderer, not your manslayer any more!"

His friend's words echoed in his head, Kenshin drained out the panicked voices from the people around him. Still one more pair of words took hold his very soul. " A manslayer is a manslayer until he dies!" These words held a ring a truth as clear as the ringing of sword being drawn.

" There is no doubt that Battosai, is for ever a part of me. An angry manslayer only liveing in heat and blood of battle" his eyes closed for a moment, feeling the part of him stir, his own voice echoing in his mind " The times are drifting by, and they are no longer letting me remain still like they use too."

Kenshin's heart ached like never before. Part of him thought he was ready to fight, yet the other part wanted to stay, return back to the dojo and start dinner, his friends around him, laughing and joking. The man known as Kenshin made his choice, a pair of light sapphire eyes flashed in his mind, the scent of jasmine reaching him, a soft voice reached hi ears " Kenshin".


	9. Chapter 9

In my heart I loved you

Yet never spoke the words out load

Fireflies dance to the rhythm of world

Lost to the concepts of time

And still in my heart I love you

Beating to the fireflies rhythm

Touch is not needed to love

For souls can reach deeper then all

So as long at the firefly dances

I shall you love by the fireflies' rhythm

News had reached the dojo about the death of Lord Oboka, and in each of the members minds seemed to echo, " What will Kenshin do now?"

Kauro paced back and forth in the dojo, the scars of the battle still in place. Even the dried blood was left behind. She stopped; it was Kenshin's blood, the same color as his hair. She gentle touched the wall, other memories playing in and out of her minds eye. Watching him train that night, after the fighting. Candle light dancing over his tan skin and scared body, his mysterious indigo eyes sparking with amber, only forced on his perfection of his body and blade. His whole life being defined by that one blade alone. Such a simple concept, yet making the man named Kenshin only more of an enigma to her. The sword scars on his left cheek, the long red hair.

Kauro shuttered a little, these thoughts not the normal for her at all. Something about the man made her feel, like a woman. Never had this happened before. It was not something that had happened over night for Kaoru. Just being built up, brick by brick. Part of the dojo master wanting Kenshin to see her as a woman, and not some little young girl. Knowing nothing about the real world! Her fist hit the wall; he made her so irritated sometimes. Waves of confusion gripped at her heart. Then, that kiss. One simple kiss on the cheek that night. One moment had turned her whole sight for a 360 by that man. What did he want from her? Kauro signed, walking outside into the spring air. Bring back the young woman to the world.

Yahiko and Sano where at the front gate with Megumi, she had to leave for an emergy. Kauro walked outside, Yahoo and Sano where talking about something.

" I wish I could stay for Sir Ken, but I have to go! Why does this have to happen now?" Megumi crossed her arms.

Sano shrugged " Well, you got your duty, as does Kenshin. I'll walk ya to the train station. Can't let a vixen and little girls walk alone this late at night."

Megumi eyed the young man, smiling a little. The little girls were bouncing, ready to get going. Soon, the group was leaving, each of the children taking a hand of the man and woman. Kauro smiled, thinking they looked like a real family for a moment. Yahiko snicker a little at the thought of Sano being a father. Hopefully the kids would take over from the mother.

Kauro turned, looking down the darken rood. A new moon was in place, leaving the sky a spread of stars. A perfect spring night for any out. Warmth blew from the sea, mixing in the falling cherry blossoms. Such a cent filled the world of spring. Yahiko saw the lost look on his masters' face. He to was worried about Kenshin, what his choice would be. Still he placed a smile on his voice, hoping it would ease Kauro in any form it could.

" Don't worry, he should be back soon. Kenshin won't just take off on us. This is his home now Kaoru." He smiled in the starlight.

Kauro gave a watery smile in turn. Knowing the young man was trying to help in his own way. He too was going though a lot this pass week. She had seen in it his sword swings. Confusion and guilt in some form had plagued the boy's soul. Yet after a day, it was gone. Replaced with a ferrous pride. Talking with Kenshin had helped the young man in more ways then one. Kaoru knew how Yahiko saw the man.

" I think I will go and look for him" her smile still in place. Running off before Yahiko could say anything else. He stood in mild shock, knowing she needed some time alone to clear her head about today.

" Well I guess am off to bed early" he muttered, looking in the dictions the woman had gone off too.

A lingering fears holding his heart to point. Would his friend come back, and would Kauro be all right? He walked into the dojo, closing the front gate. How empty this place was without everyone here. Brown eyes looked around as he walking, falling to the place where the Rursiom did the laundry and played with the girls. Laughter was the music of this place, it was his home. Not long ago, the meaning of such a word would have been lost on the young man. Yet due to one red headed samurai, the boy had a home, swordsmanship, and friends to protect. What more was needed in life such as his?

Yahiko smiled, gentle on his boyish features. Letting those peak of the man that was to become from the boy. Home, that was enough for him. After loosening his mother, and never knowing his father. His heart had been healed by this run down dojo, a raccoon girl, a birdbrain, and one foolish red head. Yep, life was good. Yahiko then frown. It was going to change soon; he felt it in his swordsman's soul for a reason. All being brought forth by one word. Kyoto…

Not far from the dojo, Kaoru stopped near the stream. Fireflies danced to the secret beat of the world. Fallen stars to those who watched them. Her eyes took in the simple wonder. Forgotten for the world for just one moment of time.

" The fireflies are beautiful tonight." Words spoke out,

She blinked, knowing that voice carried to her. " Kenshin" joyfully spilled her lips, turning to face the man walking from the night's darkness. Yet her joy stopped, something reflected in the man's eyes.

"Kenshin?" she took a step forward, holding the question in her eyes and words to the man.

" Obeako was killed today" Kenshin replied

" I know, we hard the news." Kauro only said, holding back this dread from her voice.

" It was sss men" her looked right her.

She bit her lips, eyes falling to the ground. " Does this mean your to Koyto, back to the man you where ten years ago?"

Kenshin looked up, eyes traveling to the moonless sky. " I don't know yet." He whispered " Yet, I know there's an angry manslayer in my heart, only living for the battle and blood."

"But Kenshin, every time he came out. You could always come back to who you are really are! A man that doesn't kill!" her voice coming out sadly.

" Those battles where different, he came out to protect you and the others. This time, it was only to fight with Saiote. Your voice didn't reach me this time Kaoru…." His voiced trailed off, his eyes still on the fireflies. For some reason he knew if looked into those eyes and face. His choice to leave would brake.

Kenshin turned, his violet eyes falling in hers. Gentle features gazed onto her own. Such an unfathomable sorrow traced into his body and voice, making the man looks exposed to the woman. " When I first meet you Miss Kauro, you said you don't care about a man's past. Those words touched me. And as the days went by with you and the others. My soul felt renewed day after day. I thought I could be a normal swordsman."

Her soul wheeping at those words, her own eyes misting over. Making the world melt in and out. She did not him to speak any more. Knowing what he might say next would break the young woman. Her own mind screamed at her to stop him. Yet her own body could not response to the mind or heart. Two strong arms hugged her, tightly to his firm form. Kenshin was hugging the young woman. Fireflies seemed to catch the conflation emotions of the pair. Dancing and swirling about the man and woman. Lost to the beat of the entire world. Reflecting into the eyes of the other.

" I am a wanderer Kauro, and its time to wander again." He whispered softly into her hair. Kenshin could feel her shaking in his arms. Part of the man did not to leave or let go of the woman. Just holding her body to his was enough for the young man. Jasmine filled his nose, defining who Kauro was to him. The one secret emotion gripped his heart more strongly, all words beyond this moment for him,

Kauro let the tears drop from her eyes. Shattering agonizing pain ripped though the woman. Why? Why this now? Why did he have to go? Her own inner voiced screamed at her to say something. Yet the mind and heart can be very different at these moments.

"Sayonara" his words into the night. Kauro felt her soul brake at that one word alone. His arms and warmth released the woman. She fell to her knees, watching in turn and walked into the darkness once again. Tears fell onto the earth, telling of the sadness of the woman. Kenshin could hear and feel those tears. Makeng his own heart bleed, one tear fell across his scar, lingering on it like some past kiss. Lavender eyes held his sad to the world, only being covered by the night. Now and then a firefly would pass the woman, lighting up her tears to the open world.

A single word followed the man into the darkness. "Kenshin…." Kaoru whispered into the night, her heartache touching the empty places in the world. Two fireflies fell from each her, being parted by a stay wind, much like the man and woman once there…

Bloodyblade666: Well that's the end of a week after…My first fan fiction is done! Thanks for all reviews for reading and people who did read it. All chars belong to the anime studio and manga artiest. Now go read Caught in Between by me! Or else suffer my pain!


End file.
